1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat sinks and, particularly, to a heat sink assembly which can display temperature.
2. Description of Related Art
For testing electronic devices, such as central processing units (CPUs), south bridge chips, and north bridge chips, detecting temperatures of these electronic devices is very important for testers to determine whether the electronic devices are OK. Usually, an extra detecting device needs to be prepared for detecting temperatures of the electronic devices. However, the extra detecting device may be expensive and inconvenient for detecting temperatures of these electronic devices.